Day of Birth
by Richforce
Summary: A series of one shots about the senshi's parents from each senshi's conception to birth.:Mamoru Up!:


I decided to try something that I don't think anyone has done before. I'm doing a series of oneshots that each led up to the birth of one of the senshi. Mamoru will be first even though he technically isn't a senshi. I do not own Sailor Moon, the Green Bay Packers or the Indian Ocean.

Day of Birth

Chapter 1: Chiba Mamoru

* * *

December 3rd, 1973

"The tinsel's up, the lights and stockings are hung, the tree is in the living room and we got all our shopping done." said Hikaru Chiba. He was a stock investor who had black hair and brown eyes. "All we have to do now is enjoy the holidays."

"I'm glad I married such a wonderful man." said his wife Chiaki; she was a redhead with piercing blue eyes. "But it must have been cold out there."

"No, it hasn't gotten that cold yet."

"You would mind if I warmed you up anyway?" Chiaki said in a seductive voice.

"Not at all." he said using the same overtones.

As Hikaru and Chiaki went to bed holding each others hands they didn't notice a presence enter their home or as it entered Chiaki as the two made love to each other.

* * *

December 25th 1973

Hikaru finished unwrapping the present Chiaki gave him. "A cassette player?"

"Trust me; they'll replace 8-tracks soon."

"Thanks, I don't think I could have given you anything better."

"Actually you did, to both of us."

"I don't understand."

"When I was going to the doctor about how tired I've been feeling, how much my breasts hurt and how much I was throwing up when I realized I missed my period. So I took the test in the office."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant; you gave me a baby for Christmas."

"Chiaki, I promise that I'll be a good father for this child."

"Hikaru, I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

April 17th 1974

Hikaru came back from the office and saw Chiaki humming to herself. She started to show recently and was cradling her stomach which was now about the size of a melon. He snuck up behind her and gave her a kiss. "I have a little something for you." He pulled out his hand from behind his back and presented her a bouquet of roses.

"Roses, for me?"

"The mother of my child deserves the best."

Chiaki took a deep breath to smell the roses. "Oh!"

"What is it!" Hikaru said obviously worried.

"Your child just kicked me."

"Really?"

"Here." She placed his hand over her abdomen and he felt a tiny thump.

"Maybe he likes roses too."

"She can't smell flowers yet."

They both started laughing.

* * *

May 31st 1974

Hikaru and Chiaki listened to the heart beat coming though the new ultrasound machine the hospital got. The doctor then spoke. "Well your baby looks healthy to me."

"That's great to hear." said Chiaki.

"Would you like to know the baby's gender?"

"Now?" Hikaru asked.

"If your baby cooperates and lets us see its genitals."

"What do you think?" Hikaru asked Chiaki.

"I was looking forward to the surprise, but it maybe easier for us to get things ready for the baby if we knew."

"I don't know, I didn't expect this."

"Well it looks like its camera shy anyway." said the doctor. "Right now I suggest going home eating right."

Thank you doctor." said Chiaki.

* * *

July 19th 1974

Chiaki was lying down on the couch, right now she was very large and it was hard to get comfortable. Her ankles were swollen and the morning sickness came back with a vengeance. She moved around but then stood up not finding a single comfortable position. She then noticed a sock Hikaru left on the floor. She bent over to pick it up but her stomach stopped her. She tried kneeling but her stomach stopped her again, she then tried to squat but she fell on the floor just as Hikaru came in. "Honey?"

"Help me up!"

"I got you." he said as he pulled her up. "What were you doing down there?"

"Picking up your laundry." She said in a very annoyed voice. "We do have a hamper."

"Please, I have had a rough day at work and I just want to watch some TV."

"Hikaru, is it so hard to put a piece of fabric in a bin!"

"You're just having a mood swing."

"Oh sure, blame this on my hormones!"

"What did I do to you?"

Chiaki then spread her arms to show herself. "You did this to me!"

Hikaru then sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, I'm the one who's carrying this child, I'm the one whose body was changing so much over the last eight months and I…" She then started to cry. "Need a hug!"

"We'll get through this together, I promise."

* * *

August 3rd 1974

Hikaru was having breakfast with some business partners and he had Chiaki with him. "I think you're right Satoshi, the American congress won't be able impeach Nixon before he resigns…"

Chiaki then interrupted him. "Honey, I think I just had a contraction."

Hikaru got serious "Are you sure?"

Chiaki then stood up and her water broke. "I am now!"

"Ok let's get to the hospital, everyone out of the way this woman is having a baby!"

* * *

Hours later, they here both in the delivery room friends and relatives waiting outside. "Push!" said the doctor.

"UGH!"

"You can do this, Chiaki. We're almost there" said Hikaru.

"Push!"

"UGH!"

"I have the baby." The doctor said. She spanked the child to induced breathing, as crying filled the room the doctor turned to Chiaki. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

Chiaki took the baby into her arms, his eyes were blue like his mother's and he had a bit of black hair. "He's so beautiful." She then turned to Hikaru. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

Chiaki then looked at their new baby. "Welcome to our family, your name is Chiba Mamoru."


End file.
